1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating machine comprising an attachment and a pedal device for manipulating the attachment, wherein the operating machine includes a recycling machine and a construction machine. In particular, the present invention relates to an installation structure for the pedal device.
2. Description of the Background Art
Heretofore, there has been known an operating machine equipped with a pedal device for manipulating an attachment. Generally, the pedal device comprises a remote control valve, a pedal mounted to an upper portion of the remote control valve, a joint extending from a lower portion of the remote control valve, and a hydraulic hose connected to the joint. The pedal device is handled as one component, i.e., under a condition that the remote control valve, the pedal, the joint and the hydraulic hose are assembled together. The pedal device is installed to a floor panel constructing a floor surface of an operator's room.
The remote control valve is mounted to the floor panel while penetrating through the floor panel via an opening formed in the floor panel. Specifically, the remote control valve is mounted to the floor panel in a posture where the pedal is located above the floor surface, and the hydraulic hose is located below the floor surface.
As this type of pedal device, for example, JP 2005-264538A (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”) discloses a construction machine having a pedal device mounted to a floor panel in such a manner as to be adjustable in terms of a mounting position thereof.
Specifically, in the construction machine disclosed in the Patent Document 1, a floor panel is formed with a relatively large quadrate-shaped control valve mounting hole which is laterally longer than a lateral width of a remoter control valve. This allows the mounting position of the pedal device inserted into the control valve mounting hole to be selectively changed toward one of right and left ends (opposite lateral ends) of the control valve mounting hole.
In addition to the remoter control valve, the Patent Document 1 also discloses a cover plate for covering the control valve mounting hole.
Meanwhile, a mounting operation for the pedal device is performed on a side above the floor panel where it is possible to ensure a wider operation space as compared to a side below the floor panel. Specifically, a lower portion of the remoter control valve is inserted into the control valve mounting hole from thereabove, together with a joint and a hydraulic hose, and then the remoter control valve is mounted to the floor panel. Therefore, the floor panel is formed with an opening having a size greater than that required for mounting only the remoter control valve.
In the construction machine disclosed in the Patent Document 1, in order to provide adjustability of the mounting position of the pedal device, the floor panel is formed with an opening larger than an opening required for installing the pedal device to the floor panel.
However, along with an increase in opening area of the floor panel, strength and rigidity of the floor panel will be deteriorated.